Et si nous étions différents
by Jacacha
Summary: Ils ont une vie normale, d'adolescents normaux. Pourtant, ils ont été choisis. Par delà l'Univers, un peuple a besoin d'eux. Ils vont apprendre à laisser leur confort de côté pour porter secours à ces gens. Ils vont apprendre ce que sont l'Amour et l'Amitié ...
1. Chapter 1

Lever de rideau. Madame Souzaki avait remplacé Jenny au micro pour la présentation. Les doigts de celle-ci pianotaient déjà la musique sur un piano imaginaire. La chorégraphie repassait à toute allure dans les têtes des deux danseuses. Pas un bruit en coulisses, pas un mouvement, pas une parole. Les musiciens étaient restés dans les loges ou alors étaient redescendus dans le public. Des autres artistes, pas une trace. Rien qu'elles trois derrière les rideaux.

Madame Souzaki continuait de parler. Il faisait chaud sous les vestes en cuir. Les martèlements répétés de leur cœur semblaient vouloir se faire entendre jusqu'au fond de la salle.  
Le bruit des applaudissements annonçant la fin du discours se fit entendre jusqu'à leurs oreilles.

-Bonne chance ! chuchota quelqu'un dans le noir.

Cassie poussa Jenny devant elle , qui fut malgré tout obligée de rentrer sur scène. Elle rougit malgré elle lorsqu'elle entendit son nom fuser dans la salle. La jeune fille s'installa à son piano, les doigts déjà posés sur les touches, prête à commencer. La pianiste lança un lourd regard à ses amies, contenant tout le stress qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de jouer devant un sigrand public, dont elle connaissait la majeure partie des personnes présentes.

Cassie jeta un regard à madame Souzaki, près de l'éclairage : un hochement de tête du professeur confirma que le spectacle pouvait commencer. La musique retentit, rapide. Les doigts de Jenny couraient sur les touches du piano tandis que Carly et Cassie esquissaient leurs premiers pas. Le public n'était plus là, il n'y avait plus que les notes et les pas de danse. Puis la musique s'accéléra et monta en puissance. Les danseuses virevoltaient sur scène au même rythme que les doigts de Jenny.

Enfin, la dernière note fut jouée et tout s'arrêta brusquement. Carly et Cassie étaient recroquevillées sur scène dans une position fœtale. Elles auraient voulu se relever mais leurs jambes flageolaient. Le tonnerre d'applaudissements tant attendu retentit finalement dans toute la salle. Les deux danseuses se relevèrent et échangèrent un regard complice. En parfaite synchronisation, elles saluèrent leur public et se tournèrent vers leur pianiste, cachée derrière son piano. De grands cris s'élevèrent pour cette dernière qui devint tout à coup gênée et se mit à rougir.

Pour couper court à tout cet embarras, toutes trois quittèrent rapidement la scène et le rideau retomba. Maintenant, il fallait mettre en ordre les derniers artistes qui restaient à faire passer.

-Ça rendait pas bien de danser sur Pink Floyd, les accueillit Gabriel avec un grand sourire narquois lorsqu'elles revinrent en coulisses.

-On ne s'attendait pas à des compliments de ta part, Ronan, soupira Cassie.

-Et puis, le piano ... continua le jeune homme.

-Ca va, on a compris, le coupa Cassie plus rapide que Jenny qui s'apprêtait déjà à l'insulter (elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui fasse des remarques sur sa façon de jouer du piano).

Heureusement, madame Souzaki arriva pour remettre le micro à Jenny afin qu'elle termine la présentation des groupes de musique qui devaient encore se présenter sur scène.

-Vous avez été formidables, les filles ! les félicita le professeur.

-Merci madame ! la remercia Jenny tandis que Cassie décochait un regard triomphant à Gabriel, dit Ronan. La jeune fille prit le micro et repartit sur scène.

-Cassandra, Carly, je vous laisse mettre en ordre tous les groupes ? leur demanda Souzaki.

-Pas de problèmes ! lui assura Carly.

...

-Nous clôturons ce festival des arts de la scène et remercions avant tout tous les participants pour leur superbe représentation et bien sûr, merci à tous les spectateurs ! s'exclama Jenny.

Madame Souzaki s'avança sur la scène :

-Quand à moi, j'aimerais remercier les trois jeunes filles qui ont organisé cet événement. Deux d'entre elles sont cachées dans les coulisses mais je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Jenny et de grands cris pour Carly et Cassandra !

La fin du festival se déroula à toute allure et Cassandra ne se rendit même pas compte que le théâtre se vidait à toute allure et qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle, ses deux amis, et quelques participants en train de ranger leur matériel.

-Félicitations ! s'exclama monsieur Gait en en s'avançant vers elle. C'est une réussite totale !

Carly et Cassie se jetèrent un regard à la fois surpris et heureux. Monsieur Gait était devenu principal adjoint de la cité scolaire Rivaux deux ans auparavant et s'était montré bien plus sévère que la précédente, madame Normand. Malgré sa voix qui penchait dans les aigues et son jeune âge, ce nouveau proviseur s'était montré très autoritaire et avait apporté toutes sortes de réformes que les élèves jugeaient inutiles voire même énervantes. Ainsi, des compliments de sa part était pour le moins inattendus !

Il leur serra à toutes les deux la main puisque Jenny était en grande conversation sur la scène avec Ronan au sujet des pianos. La discussion semblait mal tourner puisque des éclats de voix parvenaient jusqu'aux oreilles de Carly et Cassie. Mais monsieur Gait s'éloignaient déjà afin de glisser deux mots à madame Souzaki.

-Votre choré était SU-PER ! s'exclama Silvia.

Cette jeune adolescente de 15 ans était la meilleure amie de Carly, Jenny et Cassie. Elles connaissaient tout des peines d'amour de leur amie, très coquette et toujours très pointilleuse sur son apparence, ce qui lui valait de nombreux coups d'œil intérréssés de la part de la gente masculine.

-Tu n'es pas censée être avec quelqu'un, toi ? lui demanda Jenny, venant d'échapper à Ronan.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de qui tu veux parler, l'ignora Silvia soudainement rouge.

-C'est étrange car je vois un garçon qui a une tête très familière, près des escaliers par là-bas, déclara Cassie en fixant un point à l'autre bout du théâtre.

Un grand jeune homme, nonchalamment appuyé sur le mur, semblait en effet attendre quelqu'un en pianotant sur son téléphone. De temps à autre, il lançait des regards furtifs vers la scène et l'endroit où se trouvait les filles.

-Silvia, je crois qu'il t'attend, lui fit remarquer Jenny.

-Tu crois ?

Trois paires d'yeux noirs se braquèrent sur elle.

-D'accord, c'est vrai, il m'attend, avoua la jeune fille avec un timide sourire.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? lui demanda Jenny.

-Je vous attends vous ! Je reste avec vous jusqu'à ce qu'on ait passé la grille du collège.

-Et après tu rentres avec lui, dit Cassie sur un ton impératif.

-Oui, mais ...

-Pas de mais ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les trois filles.

-Il va peut-être enfin se décider à te demander de sortir avec lui !s'enthousiasma Jenny.

-En fait, par SMS, il m'a dit qu'aujourd'hui il tenterait ... commença Silvia.

Elle n'eut en aucun cas besoin d'en dire plus à propos de ce message car ses trois amies avaient parfaitement compris.

-Pour une fois, ça serait bien si vous vous disiez les choses en face plutôt que par textos ... marmonna Cassie.

-Alors dépéchez-vous ! leur ordonna Silvia d'un ton impérieux. Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qu'on attend.

Toutes leurs affaires étaient restées dans les loges, éparpillées un peu partout. Après avoir tout roulé en boule dans les sacs, elles ne prirent même pas le temps de se démaquiller ou d'enlever leur costume de scène mais fermèrent rapidement la porte des vestiaires à double tour.

Madame Souzaki les attendait à la sortie du théâtre et après quelques congratulations et des encouragements pour l'année de seconde qui arrivait (on était à la fin de l'année), elle les laissa partir.

Silvia les attendait dans le hall et non loin d'elle se tenait Jack, le futur petit ami de la jeune fille. Encore un peu plus loin, Ronan suivait à la trace Maxime et Gaetan, « des camarades de classe », en grande discussion sur la fête d'Aurélie qui, d'après eux, allait être inoubliable, ce qui était forcé puisque ses parents autorisaient tous les débordements possibles et imaginables qui peuvent se produire à une fête, entre autre l'alcool et les joints

-C'est ton cousin à la grille Carly ? demanda Cassie à son amie.

-Oui, il est arrivé aujourd'hui et, normalement, il devrait rester deux semaines, répondit-elle.

-Tu ne nous l'avais pas dit ! lui reprocha Jenny. Mais c'est super qu'il soit là, je vais enfin pouvoir faire sa connaissance !

-Depuis le temps que tu en rêve ! se moqua Silvia.

-Et pourquoi Ilian et Bastien attendent-ils devant le collège ? demanda Cassie surprise.

-Ils attendent peut-être quelqu'un, suggéra Carly.

Ilian et Bastien étaient deux des nombreux amis de Nathanaël parti à Singapour et avec qui les quatre filles étaient très amies. Peu avant de partir, l'année précédente, il avait organisé une grande fête avec des gens qu'aucune d'elles ne connaissaient ce qui avait donné lieu à de petites taquineries entre elles à propos de ces garçons qu'elles n'avaient jamais vu auparavant. La plus touchée par ces taquineries était sans aucuns doutes Carly. Lorsqu'il avait fallu ouvrir le bal, Ilian, un grand garçon blond sur lequel les conversations allaient bon train, l'avait invité, pensant réchauffer l'ambiance et inviter ses mais à faire de même avec les autres filles. Tous deux avaient dansé sur la chanson de Titanic pendant un moment interminable sous l'œil amusé et moqueur de tous leurs amis. Nathanaël avait réagi le premier et invité Silvia sur la piste de danse, afin d'épargner de longues minutes d'embarras au tout nouveau couple. Malheureusement pour Carly, depuis ce moment-là, les moqueries fusaient sur elle et Ilian.

-Il est venu chercher Carly ! la taquina Jenny avec un sourire s'étirant jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Carly avait fini par s'habituer à ce genre de plaisanteries et de plus, elle restait tout le temps maître d'elle-même, quel que ce soit la situation. Il était donc plutôt rare de la voir s'énerver.

-On n'a qu'à leur demander... proposa Cassandra, malicieuse.

-Tu n'oserais pas ! la mit au défi Silvia.

-On parie ? lui demanda l'intérréssée.

-Un paquet de bonbons !

Cassie se détacha du groupe, dépassa Maxime et ses deux compères et franchit la grille collège Rivaux. Adossés à une barre, comme à leur habitude, Ilian, le grand garçon blond, et Bastien, plus petit et fluet avec une tignasse brune, discutaient. Lorsqu'ils virent approcher Cassie, ils jetèrent sur elle un regard étonné.

-Salut ! leur dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? On a fini les cours, vous devriez faire la fête loin du collège !

-On est censé manger chez Charlotte et son père devrait pas tarder à venir nous prendre, dit Ilian.

Bastien ne fit qu'hocher la tête. D'eux deux, il était le plus timide et laconique.

-Bon courage pour ce dîner, alors ! s'exclama Cassie avant de rejoindre ses amies, non sans avoir noté au préalable noté que Jack était assis quelques mètres plus loin.

-Tu me dois un paquet de bonbons ! lança-t-elle à Silvia en revenant. J'aime tout particulièrement les schtroumpfs piquants !

-Pourquoi ils attendent ? demanda Carly curieuse.

-Ils attendent Charlotte, répondit Cassie, ils doivent aller manger chez elle.

-Les pauvres ! s'exclama Silvia. Je compatis !

D'elles toutes, elle était certainement celle qui aimait le moins Charlotte. Il est vrai que cette fille n'était pas des plus agréables. Prétentieuse, elle ne pensait qu'à elle, et quand elle se faisait un ami, c'était pour servir un but précis : gagner en popularité, avoir quelqu'un sur qui copier, se faire inviter à une fête ... Et il était de notoriété public que ses parents faisaient tout pour exaucer ses souhaits. Un jour, une camarade de classe avait refusé de l'inviter à son anniversaire et les parents de Charlotte avaient immédiatement discuté et insisté sur le mauvais comportement de cette jeune fille avec ses parents.

-Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir que j'ai demandé à Arthur de nous rejoindre, les avertit Jenny.

-Pourquoi ? lui demanda Cassie.

-Pour qu'on discute avec lui de la fête de Nathanaël. C'est lui qui est chargé de le distraire pendant qu'on installe tout et je pensais que c'était une bonne idée qu'on discute des derniers détails.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, se rappela Cassie. Tu as bien fait, c'est une excellente idée. On n'a qu'à aller au parc pour en discuter, puisqu'il fait beau.

-Je viens avec vous, décida Silvia.

-Non ! lui interdit Jenny. Toi, tu as un rendez-vous aujourd'hui !

-Et il t'attend toujours alors tu devrais filer le rejoindre !

-Si vous décidez de nouvelles choses, envoyez-moi un SMS ou appelez-moi, se rendit immédiatement la jeune fille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas !

Les quatre adolescentes étaient arrivées au niveau d'Enzo, le cousin de Carly, en compagnie d'un autre garçon.

-Salut Enzo ! le salua Cassie en lui faisant la bise. Carly ne nous avait pas dit que tu montais à Paris avec un copain !

-Ce n'est pas mon copain, c'est Ethan, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Cassie, qui s'apprêtait à lui faire la bise, eut un mouvement de surprise.

-Le fameux ! s'exclama Jenny.

Ethan. Ce nom de cinq lettres allumait dans les yeux de Carly une étincelle à chaque fois qu'il arrivait dans une conversation. Elle l'avait rencontré lorsqu'elle était partie en vacances en Tunisie avec sa sœur et son beau-frère, dans un hôtel qu'elle ne cessait de décrire comme un endroit magique. Et depuis son retour, elle n'avait plus que ce nom, Ethan, à la bouche.

-Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, lâcha finalement Cassie, qui se résolut quand même à lui faire la bise. On a beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Moi c'est Cassie.

-Tu connais déjà Jenny, lui dit Carly en lui montrant la jeune fille.

-Je crois, oui, répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Tu te souviens de moi, la « boliss » ? s'étonna Jenny, narquoise.

Le fait qu'ils se connaissaient tous deux déjà, alors que lui habitait à Biarritz, était une très longue qu'il est inutile de relater pour le moment. Tout ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est qu'Ethan avait un jour dit à Carly que son amie Jenny était une boloss, mais par les réseaux sociaux, il avait fait une faute de frappe et écrit « boliss ».

-Oui oui, dit-il sans se départir de son petit sourire.

-Voilà Arthur qui arrive, fit remarquer Cassie afin d'éviter toute prise de tête entre son amie et Ethan.

-C'était vraiment nul, ton morceau de piano, Jenny, lança Ronan alors qu'il passait avec ses copains devant le petit groupe.

-Eh, regardez ! Elles ont gardé leur costume et leur maquillage moche ! se moqua Maxime en regardant Gaëtan.

-On en vous a rien dit sur votre passage médiocre, alors, pour une fois, faites pareil, leur enjoignit Cassie, qui, à son grand étonnement, avait réussi à garder son calme.

-à vos ordres déléguée ! s'exclamèrent-ils, chacun un sourire narquois plaqué sur le visage.

-Ils m'énervent, ils m'énervent, marmonna-t-elle tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient.

-Ils aiment juste t'embêter, lui dit Carly.

-En vrai, vos costumes et votre maquillage étaient géniaux, lui assura Silvia. Et je m'y connais dans ce domaine !

-C'était qui ? demanda Ethan, curieux.

-Des imbéciles de notre classe, lui répondit Jenny en soupirant.

-Tiens, salut les filles ! s'exclama une voix féminine reconnaissable entre toutes : Charlotte.

Aucunes des « filles » ne daigna lui répondre. Jenny lança un regard compatissant Ilian et Bastien, vers qui Charlotte se dirigeait.

-Tu comptes partir quand Silvia ? lui demanda Silvia. Jack t'attend.

-ça va, j'y vais, dit-elle en remontant ses cheveux sur son crâne pour leur donner plus de volume.

-Tu nous envoie un texto pour tout nous raconter, lui rappela Carly.

-Et vous, avertissez-moi si quelque chose change !

En voyant Silvia se mettre en mouvement, Jack s'était levé et attendait la jeune fille pour qu'ils puissent enfin se mettre en route.

Jenny les épiait de loin et comme tout semblait bien se passer, elle reporta son attention sur la conversation.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Meudon ? demanda Cassie à Ethan.

-Mes parents veulent visiter Paris, alors les parents de Carly ont proposé de nous prêter leur appart.

-Et tu restes combien de temps ? le questionna Jenny.

-Deux ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car soudain, un terrible grondement se fit entendre, pareil au son d'une bombe qui explose. Il s'arrêta d'un coup, sans que personne ne s'y attende et il y eut soudain un grand silence dans la rue. Puis, ce fut le chaos. Le goudron de la route disparut, comme aspiré dans un trou noir. Un vent violent se déchaina et une force invisible se mit à les attirer tous – Cassie, Carly, Jenny, Ethan, Enzo, Ronan, Gaëtan, Maxime, Jack, Silvia, Charlotte, Ilian, Bastien et Arthur – dans le gouffre qui s'ouvrait au milieu de la route. Leurs pieds glissaient sur le sol et tentaient de griffer l'asphalte pour se retenir.

Aucun ne comprenait ce qu'il leur arrivait. C'était comme dans un cauchemar où réalité et horreur se côtoyaient. Même les barres ne les retenaient plus. Les cris ne s'entendaient pas, le vent était trop fort. Mais le plus étrange, c'était qu'il n'y avait qu'eux dans la rue. Pas d'émeute et de gens qui couraient dans tous les sens, affolés. Rien qu'eux, aspirés vers ce grand trou noir. La première à tomber fut Cassie et tous la suivirent.


	2. Chapitre 2

La chute durait. Le gouffre semblait ne pas avoir de fond. C'était comme monter dans la "Tour de la Terreur" à Disneyland mais sans qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais. Malgré le fait que tout le monde criait, le silence régnait, un silence de mort. La perspective de la chute qui n'arrivait pas faisait monter les voix dans les aiguës. On ne oyait pas le fond, il faisait trop noir. On ne se voyait pas non plus les uns les autres. C'était une chute éternelle, dans la plus profonde obscurité, éloignés de tous, seuls.

Mais il y eut soudain ce contact, froid, mouillé, la pression qui semblait vouloir faire exploser les tympans, cette impression de s'enfoncer quelque part d'où l'on ne sortirait jamais. Et cette compression dans la poitrine, comme si l'air était devenu inexistant.

Ils avaient tous plongés dans l'eau par un fait extraordinaire. Mais personne ne s'interrogeait encore sur la façon dont ce grand plongeon avait bien pu arriver, ils étaient bien trop occupés à tenter de sortir la tête de l'eau et respirer ne serait-ce qu'une goulée d'air frais. Le courant était fort et jouait avec eux comme on le fait avec des marionnettes. Les entraînements qu'avaient pu avoir les uns ou les autres à la piscine ne leur était plus d'aucune utilité. L'eau se déchaînait et semblait vouloir tous les fracasser contre les rochers.

Le premier à sortir sa tête de l'eau fut Maxime qui s'empressa de respirer, comme un nouveau-né goûtant l'air pour la première fois. Une secousse le projeta contre un rocher, qu'il agrippa avec ses mains. SE hissant dessus, il distingua à travers le rideau de ses cheveux mouillés, la rive, à quelques brasses. Mais personne d'autre autour de lui. Rien que l'eau qui se jetait sur les rochers émergeants et se fracassait en petites gouttelettes humides. Malgré lui, la panique le gagna petit à petit. Où étaient les autres ?

Il avait vu Cassie se faire aspirer par cet énorme trou noir avant de tomber à son tour. Et il savait que ses amis l'avaient suivi dans sa chute puisqu'il avait entendu les cris perçants de Ronan. Étaient-ils encore tous sous l'eau ? On ne pouvait tenir sans respirer pendant tant de temps !

Quelqu'un émergea enfin. C'était Charlotte, rouge, qui luttait contre le courant. Maxime pensa à lui faire signe mais il ne voulait pas détacher ses bras de son rocher. La meilleure chose à faire de son point de vue était de rejoindre la rive.  
Tandis qu'il s'élançait, Gaétan fit surface et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de son ami, qu'il suivit à la nage.

Au fond de l'eau, Carly se débattait comme une forcené sans arriver à autre chose que de toucher le fond de cette rivière. Elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner et n'était sûrement pas la seule car Jenny, épuisée, commençaient à renoncer. Il faut dire, à ce stade de l'histoire, que la jeune fille n'était pas au mieux de sa forme en ce moment. Les médecins avaient décelé, quelques mois auparavant, une maladie assez rare. Le traitement qu'on lui avait prescrit la fatiguait plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Mais Jenny était une combattante, elle ne baisserait pas les bras si facilement, que ce soit contre sa maladie ou contre ce courant.

Elle se propulsa vers la surface, battant des jambes et des bras avec une force qu'elle était elle-même loin d'imaginer et au moment où elle sentit un courant d'aire frais caresser son visage, quelqu'un l'attrapa et l'aida à se hisser sur la rive. C'était Carly, qui avait finalement repris courage et usé toute son énergie à sortir de la rivière.

-Merci, toussa Jenny en se relevant.

Elle regarda autour d'elle : Maxime et Gaétan étaient allongés dans l'herbe, insouciants, le sourire aux lèvres, comme s'ils venaient de relever un simple défi ; quand à Charlotte, son regard était fixé sur Carly et Jenny, indéchiffrable.

-Et les autres ? demanda la jeune fille à son amie.

Carly haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas faire part de son inquiétude croissante par des tremblements dans la voix.

Jenny scrutait les flots agités, espérant y trouver une forme connue et surtout celle de Cassie, qui n'était toujours pas reparu. Elle failli avoir une attaque lorsque Ilian sortit de l'eau, juste à quelques centimètres de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, tel un pantin à ressorts jaillissant de sa boite.

Le jeune homme se mit à tousser et à cracher mais n'eut besoin d'aucune aide pour sortir. Il semblait ne souffrir de rien d'autre qu'un petit manque de souffle.

-Ca va ? lui demanda Jenny.

-Super ! répondit-il. ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait un petit plongeon dans une eau glacée !

A son tour, il s'aperçut qu'il manquait du monde mais n'osa poser la question fatidique. De toutes façons, quelques minutes plus tard, Bastien, Enzo, Ethan, Arthur et Jack était sain et sauf.

Mais il manquait toujours Cassie, Silvia et Ronan, et l'absence de ce dernier se remarquait facilement puisque l'ambiance était étrangement calme ... Elle ne devait pas le rester encore très longtemps puisque c'est avec un grand cri qu'il atterrit dans l'herbe.

-T'en as mis du temps, le railla Maxime.

-J'ai trop assuré ! rétorqua l'intéressé.

-Comme d'habitude, se moqua Jenny mais il ne parut pas l'entendre.

Le jeune homme s'élança vers ses copains, tout à son bonheur de leur raconter ses exploits. Il ne semblait même pas s'être rendu compte de la gravité de la situation.

-Mais que font Silvia et Cassie ? geignit Jenny.

-Il faudrait peut-être aller les chercher, suggéra Ilian

-Avec ce courant ? N'y pense même pas ! lui lança Charlotte.

Carly et Jenny jetèrent vers elle un regard mauvais.

-Si personne n'y va, je plonge, décida Jack, commençant déjà à ôter son tee-shirt.

Tous tournèrent vers lui un regard stupéfait, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Le jeune homme était resté plutôt silencieux et les autres avaient tout simplement fini par oublier sa présence, si ce n'est qu'ils ne l'avaient même pas remarqué. Car Jack se trouvait sur les lieux de l'incident uniquement pour Silvia ...

Il était déjà torse nu quand Cassie agrippa l'herbe de ses mains pour tenter de se hisser. Tous furent surpris par cette apparition soudaine et restèrent pendant quelques secondes tétanisés, mais Jenny reprit très rapidement ses esprits et s'empressa de venir en aide à son amie. Il lui fallut l'aide d'Enzo et de Carly, seuls à réagir pour extirper la jeune fille des flots, crachant et toussant.

-Ca va, tu n'as rien ? lui demanda Carly.

Dans une quinte de toux, la jeune fille réussit à hocher la tête.

-Tout le monde va bien ? put-elle enfin demander après d'interminables secondes secouée par la toux.

-Tu as vu Silvia dans l'eau ? lui demanda Jack.

-Silvia ? Non je ne l'ai pas vu, je ...

Elle n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que l'adolescent avait déjà plongé.

-Il est fou ! s'exclama Ethan.

Tous sans exception, se mirent à scruter les flots dans l'espoir de revoir remonter Jack avec Silvia, mais Ethan n'avait pas tort. Cela avait été suffisamment difficile de lutter pour soi-même, mais avec quelqu'un d'autre, et depuis tout ce temps, Silvia était probablement inconsciente, dans les bras, cela relevait du miracle de pouvoir revoir la lumière du soleil.

Pourtant, il faut croire que le ciel était avec eux puisque  
quelques minutes plus tard, Silvia était étendue sur le sol  
mais inconsciente.

-C'est pas le moment où t'es censé lui faire du bouche-à-bouche ?  
dit Maxime en regardant longuement Jack.

Malgré lui, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Il n'empêche que  
la solution n'était pas mauvais et les plus raisonnables  
semblaient considérer cette option, Jack parmi eux. Mais il était  
un peu gênant tout de même de faire ça devant une dizaine de personne.

Heureusement,ou malheureusement pour lui, le jeune homme  
n'eut pas besoin d'agir. Silvia revint brusquement dans le monde  
des vivants,, non sans avoir vomi toute l'eau qu'elle avait avalé..

-Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle en prenant conscience de l'endroit où elle était allongée.

Jusqu'à présent, personne ne s'était vraiment enquis de la façon dont ils avaient pu faire un plongeon dans cette eau qui avait failli les tuer. L'urgence de la situation, le stress, la surprise avaient participé à cette perte de mémoire momentanée. A présent que tout le monde semblait en vie, il était temps de se poser des questions.

-Est-ce que j'ai vraiment vu un trou noir géant détruire toute la rue et nous aspirer, ou est-ce que je perds la tête ? demanda Enzo afin de mettre les choses au clair.

-J'ai vu la même chose, le rassura sa cousine.

-Moi aussi ! s'exclama Arthur.

-Je ne suis pas fou, pensa Enzo à voix haute.

-A ce niveau là, c'est de la science fiction ! s'exclama Ilian.

Les hypothèses les plus folles fusèrent, chacun voulant donner son opinion sur ce qui s'était passé.

-Stop ! s'écria Cassie.

Q'un seul coup, les voix se turent et tous la regardèrent.

-Quoi ? Tu as quelque chose de mieux à nous proposer ? lui demanda Maxime, hautain.

-On perd notre temps à deviner le pourquoi du comment, dit-elle sans se préoccuper de Maxime. Le vrai problème est de savoir comment on va se débrouiller pour rentrer chez nous.

-Écoutons la voix de la sagesse, railla Ronan.

-Et que proposes-tu, toi qui est si intelligent ? lui demanda la jeune fille en passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés.

Elle la retira rouge de sang. Alors qu'elle s'empressait de nettoyer le sang de sa man, espérant que personne ne l'ait remarqué, elle surprit le regard de Carly et Silvia fixé sur elle.

-Ce n'est rien ! les rassura Cassie, un peu trop fort, ce qui n'eut d'autres effets que d'attirer l'attention des autres.

-Quoi ? demanda Ronan. Tu es schizophrène maintenat pour te parler à toi toute seule ?

-Tu saignes ! s'exclama Carly. Ce n'est pas rien !

-Je ne me suis pas évanouie, je me souviens de mon nom et j'arrive à parler, répliqua la jeune fille en haussant la voix. Alors je t'assure que je vais bien. Maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut réfléchir à la façon dont on va sortir de là ?

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Probablement qu'ils étaient déjà tous en train de faire marcher leur matière grise. Ils étaient surtout, pour la plupart, en train de prendre conscience pour la première fois du cadre qui les entourait.

Vue sur la terre ferme, la rivière ne paraissait pas si agitée que ça. Elle traversait une petite clairière dans laquelle ils étaient. A quelques mètres, on pouvait voir la végétation dense de la forêt, qui ressemblait davantage à une jungle même si aucuns n'avaient jamais vu d'arbres comme ceux qu'ils avaient devant les yeux. De plus, il faisait plutôt chaud et humide, sûrement à cause de la rivière. En dehors de la végétation, il ne semblait pas y avoir âme qui vive, humains ou animaux.

-On devrait pouvoir se rapprocher de la civilisation humaine, lâcha enfin Gaëtan.

Dite comme ça, l'idée semblait tellement évidente mais comment trouver âme qui vive dans une jungle où ils ne seraient pas capable de se repérer ?

-Pourquoi ne pas appeler la police ? proposa Ronan, pensant être intelligent.

-Et avec quel téléphone ? lui demanda Cassie, sarcastique.

-Le mien, répondit-il, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et sortit de la poche de son jean un Blackberry dégoulinant.

-Tu comptes appeler comment avec "ça" ? lui demanda Silvia.

-Il est solide, déclara Ronan, plus pour se rassurer lui-même que les autres.

Quand l'écran refusa de s'allumer, l'ensemble des personnes présentes eurent l'honneur d'assister à l'un des plus magistraux "pétage de plomb" qui ne leur avait été donné de voir. Gabriel se mit à crier toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait, à faire de grands pas en tournant en rond et finalement, balanças on téléphone dans la rivière.

-Tout le monde a bien compris que tous les portables sont hors d'usage . Personne ne va piquer une crise digne de celle d'un gamin de trois ans se moqua Cassie.

-Vous êtes amoureux ou quoi ? demanda Ethan à voix haute. Depuis qu'on est ici et même avant d'arriver, vous n'arrêtez pas de vous disputer comme un vieux couple !

Cassie se tourna lentement vers lui, essayant de maîtriser la colère qui montait progressivement en elle.

-Moi ? Amoureux de cette guenon ? s'étrangla Ronan. T'as pas les yeux en face des trous, toi !

Gaëtan et Maxime ricanèrent mais furent coupés net dans leur élan lorsque leur ami reçut une gifle retentissante qui laissa une grande trace rouge sur sa joue.

-Deux ans que je rêve de faire ça ! s'exclama Cassie. Une autre remarque constructive à apporter ?

Bizarrement, Ethan n'avait plus rien à dire.

-Peut-être qu'on devrait bouger avant que tout le monde s'entre-tue, proposa Carly, pleine de sagesse.

-Je suis trempée ! geignit Charlotte.

-C'est le cas de tout le monde, lui fit remarquer Bastien, prenant pour la première fois la parole.

-Raison de plus pour trouver un endroit où l'on pourra appeler nos parents et rentrer chez nous, décida Jenny.

-Oui, l'idée de Gaëtan est bonne, il faut que l'on retrouve la civilisation humaine, même si elle consiste en un petit village de trois maisons ! s'exclama Carly.

Un à un ils se relevèrent mais les discussions reprirent au bout de quelques secondes alors que les premiers se mettaient déjà en marche.

-Par où on va ? interrogea Jack, interrogation qui était d'ailleurs très pertinente.

-A gauche.

-A droite.

Cassie se tourna vers Maxime, qui avait émis la proposition inverse en même temps qu'elle.

-Comment peut-on être sûrs qu'en prenant telle ou telle direction ce soit la bonne ? demanda Enzo.

-On ne peut pas être sûrs, lui répondit sa cousine. C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on décide tous ensemble du chemin que l'on doit prendre.

-Votons, décida Charlotte, et pour une fois, tout le monde fut d'accord avec elle.

Une majorité vota pour la droite et malgré quelques désaccords, l'ensemble du groupe s'engagea dans un petit sentier rocailleux, le seul à ne pas être trop encombré par de gigantesques ronces.

Jack ouvrait la marche et malgré elle, Silvia le talonnait. Aucuns ne pouvaient malheureusement marcher côté à côte car la largeur du chemin ne le permettait pas.

-Il y a de la boue partout ! s'exclama Silvia.

Juchée sur des talons compensés de 5 centimètres, elle s'enfonçait dans le sol bourbeux et trébuchait tous les mètres.

-Tu n'as qu'à marcher pieds nus, lui suggéra Gaëtan.

-Merci Sherlock Holmes, le rembarra-t-elle. Le sol est tout à fait convenable pour marcher pieds nus !

Et en effet, outre la boue, des petits cailloux aussi coupants que des lames de rasoir ressortaient de terre. Alors, Silvia se contenta de suivre Jack sans plus ouvrir la bouche, ni pour se plaindre et encore moins engager la conversation. Mais quelqu'un s'empressa de prendre la relève.

-J'ai mal au pieds, se plaignit Charlotte, mes nouvelles chaussures sont dégoûtantes et je suis trempée !

-Tout le monde est dans la même situation que toi, lui répéta Bastien qui marchait devant elle, à la suite d'Ilian.

-Mais toi, tu t'en moques, tu es un garçon. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que tes vêtements soient détruits par l'eau ou la boue ?

Bastien lui lança un regard hautain par dessus son épaule mais ne se fatigua pas à répondre.

-Dire qu'on devrait être en train de faire la fête pour célébrer la fin des cours, soupira Carly.

-Et manger dans un grand restaurant parisien pour la première fois de ma vie, renchérit Ethan.

-Tu habites où ? lui demanda Enzo.

-Bordeaux.

Le courant passant très bien entre les deux garçons, ils se mirent à bavarder tout en marchant, distançant bientôt Carly, Jenny et Cassie.

Arthur, derrière elle, prit son courage à deux mains pour interpeller Jenny. Il s'inquiétait à propos de la fête à Nathanaël, son meilleur ami mais ce sujet n'était qu prétexte pour parler à la jeune fille.

Et la marche fastidieuse continuait, ponctuée de temps en temps des gémissements de Charlotte.  
A un certain moment, Gaëtan s'amusa à faire tomber les gens devant lui, en l'occurrence Cassie, qui n'apprécia pas vraiment la plaisanterie. Maxime et Ronan trouvèrent pourtant cela très drôle et voulurent à leur tour s'essayer à la plaisanterie.

-Vous pouvez pas, au moins une fois dans votre vie, arrêter de vous comporter comme des gamins ? On est en train de marcher dans une jungle dans laquelle personne ne sait comment nous y sommes arrivés et quand nous allons en sortir. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de vous supporter ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus et je pense ne pas être la seule. Pourtant, on essaye tous de faire des efforts excepté vous.

Aucuns des trois ne se départit de son sourire, comme si aucuns n'avaient véritablement compris ce qu'il se passait. Leur parler ne suffisait pas et Cassie ignorait ce qu'il leur fallait pour comprendre. De bonne grâce, Carly laissa passer son amie devant elle et étrangement, les garçons n'essayèrent même pas de la faire tomber.

Malgré les nombreuses tentatives de Jenny pour lancer une discussion, toutes tombèrent à plat.  
Cette marche durait depuis de nombreuses heures, dans une jungle inconnue où il aurait presque fallu une machette pour se frayer un chemin dans un sentier qui devenait de plus en plus difficile, surtout lorsque l 'on était chaussé de talons, de ballerines voire même de sandales. L'ambiance n'était donc pas à son point culminant et chacun devenait un peu plus tendu et agressif au fil des minutes.

Même Ronan, Gaëtan et Maxime finirent par se taire et suivre silencieusement le reste du groupe.


End file.
